User talk:Chubbennaitor
You are here! Fantabulous! I am really happy you came! [[User:LB22|''LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 18:53, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Hi! Would you like to start now?? I hope you enjoy your time here and I hope that you will be here for a LOOOONG TIME! I made you a beauraucrat-thingy because you will need it! [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 19:33, 6 March 2008 (UTC) You are an admin!! [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 20:20, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Help The button on the top should work Cal 21:20, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Soz Soz! I was just editing it to make it more grammatically correct. Soz! I have a friend who has just looked at Lewis Hamilton page, and she LOVES it! Keep up the good work! [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 13:31, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Thank you, have you changed it or shall I? [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 13:34, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Fantastic. Great! Loving it! Er, I will update a bit as well. Make sure you aren't just copying word for word on Wikipedia though. Please make sure it is your own work! [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 14:01, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Main Pages Please can you try and make the main pages of each area look like the QandA? [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 20:43, 8 March 2008 (UTC) yes! We could! I have been out today. Please do! [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 13:25, 9 March 2008 (UTC) When When are you going. I am really impressed by your edits. You have really proven yourself! PS-I don't get the email! [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 13:41, 9 March 2008 (UTC) K. When do you think we will start getting regular editors apart from us two? I could us on the hobbies page where we are situated (even though it is a sport?). [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 13:53, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Just click on the edit button in the corner :) [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 14:07, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Howdy Chubbennaitor - Thanks for your note. Glad you are here and helping out LB22. I like your user page on Wikipedia - you should use it here too. Keep up the good work. -- BillK (talk) 16:14, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Not new... just busy! You can find me here. :Thanks, -- BillK (talk) 16:32, 10 March 2008 (UTC) hey! Hey, yes it is. Anyone playing up or being an utter moron can be blocked by admins. [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 18:14, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Yes yes, I am really happy with the way this wiki is going thank you! [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 18:45, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ITV It looks ok! It's a bit...dark! I wish Murray Walker would come back, he's had the life that I would like to follow! F1 COMMENTATOR! WOOHOO! [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 19:15, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Editor Review I am on editor review on Wikipedia btw! [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 19:17, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Sysop Sysops are admins, its just the name that I call it! [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)'']] 18:06, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Photos Hi. Yes, the photos I've uploaded here are licensed as Creative Commons Attribution-Sharealike, so they can be used on Wikipedia. — Gasheadsteve (talk) 10:22, 22 February 2009 (UTC)